


Plaga de termitas

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, First Kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El clima era caluroso en Hogwarts. Ah, y había una plaga de termitas amenazando el castillo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plaga de termitas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sordida (lj)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sordida+%28lj%29).



**Plaga de termitas**

El clima era caluroso en Hogwarts. Ah, y había una plaga de termitas mágicas amenazando el castillo. 

Los profesores ya habían puesto barreras en sus preciados escritorios y estantes para que los bichos no llegaran hasta ellos. Desafortunadamente para los alumnos, también los mesabancos habían sido protegidos ante la letal amenaza que había entrado primero a la enfermería y acabado con casi todas las camas antes de que pudieran pararla. El hechizo-barrera-anti-termitas era bastante útil en casi todos los rincones del castillo donde había algo de madera que proteger.

\- Uno pensaría que esas... esas amenazas no llegarían jamás hasta aquí - se quejaba amargamente el profesor Longbottom mientras suspendía la clase del día para ocuparse en proteger todas sus plantas contra los monstruos. 

El grupo de quinto sólo pudo alegrarse y agradecer a los bichos, a pesar de que los adultos andaban de cabeza por esa causa. Una clase menos siempre era buena noticia (excepto para los de Ravenclaw, que entraron en pánico al instante).

\- En todos mis años en Hogwarts... - murmuraba una apesadumbrada profesora McGonagall.

El único que parecía no darse cuenta de nada era Binns, que seguía dando su cátedra tan aburrida como desde hacía siglos. Como él no había protegido sus muebles ahora su aula estaba prácticamente vacía y los alumnos tomaban lugares en el piso.

\- ¡Protenctatum! - el profesor de encantamientos, el canoso Flitwick, había comenzado a proteger los retratos. Y enseguida había salido volando contra el muro contrario.

El escándalo se armó de inmediato y todos los alumnos corrieron a ver lo ocurrido. La profesora McGonagall procuró ayudarlo a levantarse.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? 

\- ¡En toda la vida, jamás había escuchado de una plaga de termitas mágicas en Hogwarts! - fue su incómoda respuesta, mientras se sacudía la capa.

Resultó que los retratos repelían el hechizo antitermitas porque, por alguna razón descabellada (como casi todo en el mundo mágico), dañaba a los habitantes del cuadro en cuestión. Todos los cuadros murmuraban entre sí, indignados por el encantamiento y aterrados por las termitas. El castillo era bullucio total, con todos los cuadros hablando y tratando de huir hacia el ala del castillo a la que todavía no habían llegado las termitas mágicas.

Al y Scorp se dirigían a la clase de Aritmancia con la profesora Vector. Iban temprano (ya que la clase del profesor Longbottom se había suspendido), así que aparte de ellos no había nadie más por los pasillos. De pronto, en una ola de gritos, se dejaron venir hacia ellos los montones de habitantes de variados y pintorezcos retratos, huyendo de cuadro en cuadro y saltando obstáculos. 

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Sir Cadohan? - preguntó Al, cuando el retrato pasaba cabalgando su pony gris. 

\- ¡Las termitas embisten contra los cuadros de esta ala! ¡Huimos a tierras más fértiles hacia el sur! - respondió Sir Cadohan rápidamente, antes de seguir cabalgando entre los demás curiosos personajes.

\- Me pregunto si Vector también cancelará la clase - Scorpius miraba a todos los personajes correr con una cara de diversión que no podía disimular.

\- No creo, ella no tiene plantas que proteger. 

De pronto, un personaje comenzó a correr contra corriente y Al se compadeció un poco de él.

\- Boris, es para el otro lado.

El retrato de "Boris, el desconcertado", pareció agradecerle con la mirada antes de correr con la multitud.

\- No tenías que hacerlo - se quejó Scorpius, como si lo hubieran privado del mejor entretenimiento de la vida. Al le pegó en el hombro -. Ay, salvaje. ¿Qué ocurre? Son sólo cuadros - a Scorpius le caían mal prácticamente todos los retratos que estaban en su casa, que se la pasaban murmurando incoherencias sobre la pureza de la sangre.

Al estaba a punto de hablarle del aprecio que sus padres le tenían al cuadro del profesor Dumbledore cuando se quedó parado, mirando fijamente el muro contrario.

\- ¿Qué? - Scorpius pensó que era una broma, de esas bromas estúpidas que Al hacía veces, así que no quiso voltear - ¿Qué? - esta vez se estaba impacientando. 

Al señaló con su dedo índice justo la parte del muro que estaba a espaldas de Scorpius y agitó el brazo, como mudo. 

Scorpius se hizo a un lado el cabello rubio y giró el rostro levemente. Tan pronto como vio qué había dejado sin habla a Albus, se quedó en la misma posicíon.

Un retrato los miraba con ojos grandes y escrutadores. Un retrato igualito a Harry Potter, pero con un poco de barba, sin lentes y con ojos marrones. Más que mirarlos, los taladraba con los ojos. Parecía que venía huyendo con los demás retratos, pero se había quedado parado ahí. Antes de que Al o Scorpius pudieran reaccionar, el retrato avanzó hacia el frente, se pegó al marco y los inspeccionó.

\- Tú - señaló a Al -. ¿Eres un Potter? - Al asintió y avanzó hacia él - Me lo imaginaba - luego señaló a Scorpius -. Y tú eres un Malfoy.

Scorpius frunció el ceño, desconfiado. Regularmente tapaba los retratos de la mansión Malfoy y, si no lo pillaban en el intento, los silenciaba. No le caían muy bien los cuadros, como se puede inferir.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Charlus Potter, por supuesto - declaró el cuadro y levantó la barbilla con orgullo -. Y tú debes ser el nieto de James. O tal vez el bisnieto ya, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Los ojos de Al se abrieron mucho y brillaron ante la mención de su abuelo, por el cual le habían puesto el nombre a su hermano mayor. Usualmente no se abría con las personas pero, diablos, ¡este era un familiar!

\- Soy el nieto de James, hijo de su hijo Harry. Me llamo Al... bueno, Albus Severus, pero naaadie me llama así, obviamente. Tengo un hermano que se llama como él - soltó rápidamente, emocionado -. No sabía que había un cuadro de un Potter en Hogwarts. ¿Qué eras del abuelo James? Eres familiar mío, espera a que se lo diga a papá. 

\- Al, cálmate - gruñó Scorpius y fue su turno de inspeccionar el cuadro atentamente, entrecerrando los ojos. Muy amenzante para sólo tener quince años.

\- Soy el padre de James - sonrió el retrato, orgulloso -. O voy a serlo... quiero decir, ¿entiendes...? 

Al creyó entender y asintió todavía más emocionado.

\- ¡Genial! ¡Eres mi bisabuelo! ¡Ey, espera! Tengo que presentarte a mis hermanos... 

\- Tal vez más adelante pueda conocerlos mejor - interrumpió el retrato, pausadamente, sin quitar la vista de Scorpius -. Ya sabes, cuando no haya una plaga de termitas amenazándonos... 

\- Entiendo - aceptó Al un poco avergonzado -. ¿Ya invadieron tu cuadro? Quiero decir, ¿tu paisaje? Me hubiera encantado verlo... 

\- No, todavía no lo invaden, pero no tardarán en llegar. ¿Quieres conocerlo? - el Potter/retrato miró profundamente a su bisnieto por unos segundos, pero enseguida dirigió una mirada todavía más profunda hacia el chico Malfoy -. Tal vez encuentres algo que te interese, joven Malfoy... ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Scorpius murmuró su nombre procurando que no se le escuchara, por desconfianza más que nada.

\- Scorpius, ¿eh? - pero para su mala suerte el retrato tenía muy buen oído -. Debí haberlo imaginado.

\- ¿Por qué dijo eso, Scorp? - preguntó Al, pero fue ignorado.

Charlus murmuró "por aquí, síganme para ver mi antiguo retrato" y emprendió el camino de regreso saltando de cuadro en cuadro. Luego de un rato los chicos supieron por qué jamás habían visto el retrato, dieron más vueltas que en toda su estancia en Hogwarts y subieron por escaleras que parecían llevar a ninguna parte.

\- Deberíamos regresar - gruñó Scorpius -. Esto no me gusta para nada. Y tenemos clase.

\- Shh - reclamó Al. Poco sabía de los Potter, porque su papá sabía menos. Era esperanzador conocer a su bisabuelo y todo lo que le rodeaba -. Necesito contarle a papá de esto.

Scorpius resopló, pero siguió caminando a su lado. 

Finalmente, llegaron a un cuarto oscuro de puerta desvencijada.

\- Este solía ser el salón de astronomía antes de los tiempos de Grindelwald, ¿saben? - el retrato de Charlus miraba aquella puerta con añoranza - Mi retrato está ahí dentro...

Al se apresuró a tomar el pomo de la puerta.

\- ¡No, estúpido, puede ser una trampa! - Al, a pesar de mirarlo incrédulo y murmurar '¿te has vuelto loco?', le hizo caso y quitó la mano.

\- No hay muchos retratos a los que les interesen los planes macabros, joven Malfoy. Pero parece que ustedes siempre serán desconfiados... - musitó Charlus y desapareció, como si saltara dentro de aquella aula vieja.

Albus volteó hacia Scorpius.

\- ¡Ofendiste a mi bisabuelo! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que él me guiaría a mí a una trampa?

\- ¡Obviamente no sabes cómo pueden ser los retratos!

\- ¡No, no sé cómo pueden ser los retratos Malfoy, pero los Potter definitivamente no harían algo malo! 

Un ruido los interrumpió. Scorpius y Albus guardaron silencio y miraron hacia la puerta, expectantes. ¿Habría algo macabro adentro, después de todo?

\- Te dije que no te fueras de aquí y ahora regresas, ¡con compañía! ¿En qué patrañas estabas pensando, Potter? - gritaba una voz apagada.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso? - susurró Al y Scorpius asintió - Hay alguien más adentro - Scorpius volvió a asentir y dio un paso hacia atrás - Espera. No se escucha como una persona, parece otro retrato... Esa voz...

Antes de que Scorpius pudiera dentenerlo, Al había abierto la puerta de una buena vez. Y sí, ahí estaba un gran retrato, cubierto de capas y capas de polvo, de dos hombres en esa misma torre que ahora tenía cada ventana tapada, con un telescopio para admirar el filmamento del cuadro.

\- Lumus - murmuró Al para poder observar mejor el cuadro. Como aún así no veía bien lanzó un hechizo para mandar a volar el polvo. Y gritó sorprendido - ¡Vaya! ¡Scorpius! ¡Tienes que ver esto! 

\- Estoy viendo - respondió el otro e hizo a Albus saltar unos centímetros. No se había dado cuenta que el rubio estaba justo a su lado. 

Dos pares de ojos los miraron desde el retrato. Unos eran los ya conocidos de Charlus Potter, marrones y sonrientes. Los otros estaban serios y fijos en Scorpius. Eran grises.

\- Dime tu nombre - ordenó el retrato.

Al creyó que Scorpius recelaría como con Charlus, pero se equivocó.

\- Scorpius, señor. Scorpius Malfoy. ¿Nos... nos conocemos? 

\- Me temo que no, jovencito. Aunque tal vez por casualidad hayas oído hablar de un tal Abraxas Malfoy - el retrato se levantó y ondeó su capa para acercarse a la orilla del cuadro -. Me temo que mi retrato debe haber desaparecido misteriosamente de la casa Malfoy, probablemente por órdenes de mi hijo, hace algunos años. No he podido visitarlo desde que iba a nacer mi primer nieto... Ni siquiera pude saber si su nombre era...

\- Draco - dijo Scorpius. Albus sonrió. Seguramente ahora su amigo entendía la emoción de tener contacto con un familiar desconocido hasta ese momento.

\- Una constelación del norte lejano - Abraxas señaló las estrellas dibujadas en su cuadro y dibujó con el dedo la constelación mencionada. 

\- Y yo soy Scorpius. 

Abraxas asintió.

\- Con la garra sur y la garra norte - y dibujó el escorpión en el cielo también -. Y Antares, la estrella más brillante.

\- Le gustaban las estrellas - susurró Scorpius, con ojos brillantes.

\- Viví por las estrellas - corrigió su bisabuelo.

Los dos rubios de ojos grises se miraron en silencio un largo rato. Albus se quedó mirándolos también, prácticamente embobado. Entonces miró a su bisabuelo, Charlus, y lo encontró dirigiéndole una mirada cariñosa al abuelo de Scorpius. Lo miró con sospecha. ¿Sería que su bisabuelo y el bisabuelo Malfoy...?

\- Debo regresar a clases - murmuró Scorpius, con pesadumbre -. ¿Lo veré de nuevo? - Scorpius parecía respetuoso, pero esperanzado. Al sabía cuando Scorpius estaba esperanzado y miró al bisabuelo Malfoy suplicante. No podía decirle que no a Scorpius, lo destruiría.

Abraxas Malfoy miró a su bisnieto y luego al chico Potter y soltó un bufido.

\- Por supuesto que nos veremos, Scorpius. Sólo... ayúdame a mover este cuadro hacia un lugar seguro. Ya puedo escuchar a esas termitas acercándose. 

Al y Scorpius sacaron sus varitas al mismo tiempo y levitaron el cuadro fuera de aquella habitación, salvándolo. Antes de correr a su clase de aritmancia, a la que llegarían tarde, lograron correr con el cuadro levitado hasta la otra ala del castillo. En eso estaban cuando se toparon de frente con la profesora McGonagall, quien tenía especial cariño - y debilidad - por Albus.

\- Señor Potter, señor Malfoy - saludó la profesora -. ¿A qué se debe el alboroto? ¿Y ese cuadro?

Tras encargarle fervientemente el cuidado del cuadro, Albus y Scorpius regresaron a toda velocidad por los pasillos de Hogwarts. 

\- ¡Al! - Scorpius se paró de repente.

Al frenó, patinó unos metros y regresó corriendo hacia él.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Al lo miró, preocupado.

\- Si no fuera por ti no hubiera conocido a mi bisabuelo - dijo. Al asintió. Significaba más que eso. Scorpius había descubierto a alguien en su familia que compartía su secreto amor por las estrellas. 

\- Scorpius, me alegr...

No pudo terminar la frase. Scorpius lo había tomado bruscamente por la nuca y lo había besado. Rápidamente, bruscamente y, extrañamente, con cariño. 

Scorpius siguió corriendo hacia el salón de aritmancia, pero Al todavía se quedó en el pasillo, acariciándose los labios.


End file.
